Hotel Lust
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: The Urameshi team is in the hotel room waiting for the day of the tournament to come but before it does theres going to be some problems. You asked for it you got it! THE FINAL CHAPTER 9!
1. Introduction to Lovers

Hotel £ust  
Chapter 1- Introduction to £overs  
  
Disclaimer- i Dont own Yu Yu Hakusho....Sadly...  
A/N: Ok guys i have to explain some stuff to you. This is the story thats going to explain how everything fits together  
in another story im writing called "This High School Prom" dont go looking its not posted yet. Anyway theres and added  
charecter named Keri and you'll find out where she comes from right now. If you guys have ever seen Poltergiest Report you know  
who Kuronue is. Well she is In the time with Kurama and Kuronue in that movie when Kurama has his fox form and she has  
a wolf form. Understood? great!! The setting is right before the dark tournament,with some minor adjustments.  
  
Keri©  
  
ONWARD! to the land of Love.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Urameshi team sat in the hotel room. Yusuke,Kuwabara,Keri,Kurama,and Hiei. Botan sat in a corner with   
Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina playing cards. Keri sat in a chair in the far corner of the room. She noticed that Hiei was   
giving her and odd look.   
"What?" she asked  
"hn." He said turning his glance over to his sister.  
"That dosnt answer my question!" Keri said standing up and clencing her fists.  
"Keri." Kurama said from the couch. Only by saying her name Keri knew to sit down. So she did.  
"Keri,would you like to play cards with us" Yukina asked her.  
"um..s-" She was inturrupted by Kuwabara  
"I would love to play Yukina!"  
"er..." Keri said as she bashed Kuwabara on the head.  
"She asked me you Baka!-i dunno im kinda tired.."  
  
With that they all looked at the clock. It was going on to be twelve midnight.   
"your right" Yusuke said "We better pick rooms..."  
  
After arguing about who was going to sleep where Keiko finally took charge.   
"Listen up!!" she yelled as everyone stared emideitly at her.  
"Botan and Shizuru can share one room,Me and Yusuke can share another,Kuwabara can share one with Yukina and..."  
There was a silence as everyone thought of who the last remainign three were.  
"I will stay on the couch" Kurama said calmly in his normal tone.   
"That just leaves one more room and you and Hiei,Keri" Keiko said.  
"Yea right!!!!" She exclaimed "Me share a room,a bed with...HIM!?, I'd rather sleep on the chair!" She walked over to the chair  
and leaned back. She looked on the side for the reclineing lever and pulled it. The chair flipped backwards and she landed on her  
head.   
"er..."   
"I guess thats out of the question isnt it" Kuwabara said teasingly "Have fun spending the night with shrimpy!"  
All but Kurama left the room. Keri got out from under the chair as quickly as she had gotton there.  
"Allright?" Kurama asked her.  
"Yes.." She said quietly "I would have much rather prefered spending the night in a room with you than with that snot nosed  
black haired little twit!"  
Kurama laughed to himself. "Get some sleep,dont worry too much,no one hates him as much as you though i have to admit that"  
"Thanks...that helps alot" She said sarcasticly walking as slow as possible up the stairs to the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well thats my first chapter! Please reveiw it! Second chapter as soon as i get inspiration lol. See if you can figure out whats gonna  
happen next....  
  
OoSapphireoO 


	2. Unexspected Love

Hotel Lust  
Chapter 2- Unexspected Love  
Continue!! the first story anyone has wanted me to continue!! Thanks to all of you who reviewd i would love it if u read my other  
story since no one has reviewd it! people seem to like rated R stories more then PG-13 ones...  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho because if i did then Kurama and Hiei wouldnt be..ermm...and they would both be  
my love slaves hehehehe...  
  
Onward to the jucy parts....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keri took one last look at Kurama before going upstairs to face the worst night she could ever imagine.  
"Alone in a room with Hiei" she thought. "Yea...this will be fun.."   
Keri walked up the stairs as slow as she could.  
"Just go alredy walking slow isnt going to make it go away" Kurama said.  
"Errr...shut up.." She picked up her speed and hurried up the stairs.  
Keri walked into and empty room. She walked over to an open window and guessed that Hiei must have jumped out like he always did  
to get some time alone. She sat on the window sill and looked at the beautiful stars and the way that they shined.  
  
Sometime later Hiei jumped in through the window and Keri was asleep sprawled out on the bed.  
"Hn. stupid girl.." He thoguht. He pushed her over and sat on one side of the bed.   
Hiei stared at Keri for a few moments,then realized what he was doing and looked away. He yawned and looked at the clock,  
11:30. Hiei looked back over at Keri. A strand of her long brown hair was flowing in front of her smooth cheeks.   
He moved his hand close and gently pushed it out of the way. He then got up and jumped put the window once more.  
  
Keri awoke with a loud yawn. She looked aorund and no sign of Hiei. She decied to go downstairs to watch the one  
person she loved.  
Kurama lay sleeping on the couch.   
"He's so peaceful..." Keri thought and then she heard a noise from upstairs. She hurried up them to her room. The window  
was open and the curtains were flowing in the wind and Hiei lay in the bed.  
"Stupid fire demon jerk..." she wisperd as she threw some covers over him and layed on the opposite side.  
Try as she might Keri could not fall asleep. She looked at the clock,12:20. She glanced over at Hiei. He was smiling.  
For the first time Keri had seen the forrbiden child smile,even if it was in his sleep. Keri had suddenly realized how cute he looked  
just laying there without a care. She ran her finger across his cheek and he grabbed her arm.   
"eh..!" He pulled her closer to him.  
"H-Hiei are you awake u jerk!"  
Nothing  
"Im talkin to you!"  
Nothing  
She guessed he must be asleep. Keri was awfully tired so she decied to just lay next to Hiei the way the he had positined her.  
Hiei turned over. Thier faces were merlet inches apart. Keri closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I dont love Hiei..." She thought "I love Kurama.." She thought again "I dont love Hiei...or do i.."  
Hiei moved close to Keri and kissed her softly. Keri thought that her heart had skipped a beat.   
"Maybe...i..do.." She thought. Hiei moved away slowly his eyes still closed.  
"H-Hiei.."  
"What" he answerd  
"Why...did you-" She was cut short by Hiei pulling her into a more passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he  
wrapped his around her waist.   
Hiei pulled away suddenly.   
"I shouldnt be doing this" Keri said "I love Kurama.."  
"Im not dumb Keri" That was the first time she had heard him say her name.  
"I can read minds you know" And he leaned back over and kissed her again as their tounges played in one anothers mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow that took alot of inspriation...keep in mind this is my first story where people do stuff like this. Gimme some ideas  
Cant u tell im trying to drag this out so u keep reading? My email is FoxxDemonChildK@yahoo.com send me some ideas if u   
think my story could use some sprucing up.  
Please Review!!  
  
OoSapphireoO 


	3. Meaningfull Kisses

Hotel Lust  
  
Chapter 3-Meaningfull Kisses  
  
Yay! im finnaly making it to a 3rd chapter! none of my stories ever get this far! Thanks to all who reviewd:  
  
May storm  
  
Rose angel  
  
lilgurl  
  
lady sephiroth  
  
isis  
  
Johanah a.k.a Rap  
  
fire sage  
  
spanishcoffee  
  
wildflower92490  
  
Thanks again! check out my other story! 6 feet under  
  
To all u guys...Im not good with this kinda stuff...dont blame me if this chapter stinks.  
  
Onward...Finally to the juicyness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and Keri continued on with their kiss.Unexpectedly, Hieis hand travled slowly up   
  
Keri's shirt. Keri tried not to think to herself so much but couldnt help it.  
  
"I love Kurama..." she thought again. Hiei backed away.  
  
"Why?" he asked her.  
  
"He has always been there since the day Kuronue died..."  
  
"So have i!" Hiei exclamed.  
  
"Not like him.."  
  
There was a akward silence.  
  
"So you dont like me?" Hiei said  
  
"Its not that...just that i thought you always hated me.."  
  
"If i hated you would i be doing this?" he asked her  
  
"No.." Keri said quietly and remeberd that Hiei's hand still hadent moved from under her shirt.  
  
"Does Kurama even know you love him as much as you say?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then why do you worry?" Hiei moved to her again and tilted his head, pressing his soft lips against hers. Keri went along with it, still wondering if this was the right thing to do. His tongue slid into her mouth and glided across her tongue. Keri started to go along with him, feeling a little bit more comfortable with Hiei than before as she felt his hand unclasp her bra. Hiei stopped, not wanting to and looked at her.  
  
"What made you change your mind, Hmm?" He grinned innocently and slyly.  
  
"I don't know.." She licked around his lips teasingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama woke up and yawned. The clock said 1:03. He yawned again and thought about what Keri had said about her rather spending the night with him. Did she like him? He hoped so. He liked her as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei, not being able to control his actions towards Keri teasing him, started to lift her shirt above her head slowly. He licked her neck playfully and nibbled on it gently. She started to gnaw at his ear as her hand started to wander curiously down his pants. Feeling around in his pants, a place where she has never felt before, was adventurous. She felt her way between Hiei's legs, caressing his shaft. A soft moan slipped between Hiei's lips. Keri, being more naughty than usual, unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muwahahaha! you guys are so lucky im doing the next chapter right away or you would have to wait a whole week for the next one!! haha! o yea thanks to my cousin Jessica because she helped me so much with the juicy parts!  
  
U guys get to review 2 chapters now!  
  
OoSapphireoO 


	4. Hot Intimacy

Hotel Lust  
  
Chapter 4-Hot Intimacy  
  
Oh yea baby! this is where it gets good! Jessica has helped me alot. I dont know whats gonna happen i know its gonna be rough and beautious!  
  
Goodluck...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei couldn't resist having a sexy, half naked girl with him. He slid her bra off and gazed in silent bliss at Keri's breasts. He wonderd if it was possible to have beauty like that exsist. He suckled on her breast like a newborn baby. A soft moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head back. She ran her fingers through his long ebony hair. Keri could feel his warm breath on her chest as her heart raced. She still wasnt absolutly posotive she liked Hiei but by the way he was doing things he was making her want him even more. She looked down at him and then kissed him gliding her tounge slowly into his mouth.   
  
He pushed her gently onto her back so that he was ontop of her. He backed up and stopped kissing her to see if she wanted him to go further. He gave her a look of unsureness and she looked away.  
  
"what" he asked  
  
"I-i dont know.."  
  
"look, if you dont want me to just say s-"  
  
"Its not that i just dont want anyone to know..." Keri said  
  
"im not going to say anything" Hiei told her  
  
"But..."  
  
"Relax...its not like they are gonna hear you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: as requested by Rose Angel, its not going to be long..like 3 sentences but maybe ill make an additional chapter just for you!)  
  
Yunkina layed on the soft matress with her eyes closed in a soft sleep. Kuwabara sat on a chair in the corner looking at Yukina. He walked slowly over to the bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Yukina opened her eyes and gazed at Kuwabara softly and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing Kazuma? watching me again?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What if someone is still awake" Keri asked Hiei quietly as she put her bra back on.  
  
"Dont be loud then" He said  
  
"Thats gonna be kinda hard seeing as it would be my first time and-"  
  
"Are you serious!" Hiei said kinda loud.  
  
"Um-yea.."  
  
"You!!" Hiei laughed and fell off the bed.  
  
"Yes me!" she looked at him on the ground  
  
"Why is that so funny?"  
  
"Cause i thought you and Yusuke-"  
  
"What!!" Keri was now laughing and about to fall off the bed  
  
"Thats got to be the funniest-woah!"  
  
Keri fell off the bed ontop of Hiei.  
  
"ow.." she said  
  
Hiei kissed her quickly. And waitied for her to say something but she just looked at him and didnt say anything. So he kissed her again this time sliding his tounge into her mouth. She kissed him back. Hiei made the kiss faster and harder as his slid his hand down into her pants and  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHHH!!   
  
You guys have to wait a whole week now because i have school tommrow! hahaha!  
  
Sorry guys please review. and email me with some ideas im runnin out.  
  
OoSapphireoO 


	5. Sneek Peek of Chapter 5!

Sneek Peek!  
  
Since you guys have been so nice in revewing im gonna give you a little sneek peek at the upcoming chapters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Will Hiei and Keri finally finish what they started??  
  
Or will i take May Storms idea and have Kurama walk in on them?  
  
Will you guys get to see Yusuke and Keiko?  
  
Or..will i just make you wait for that too?  
  
Maybe...I'll add Magic Anime Goddess as a charecter and then make Keri get jelouse!  
  
(Hhehehehe you guys are letting me have so much fun!)  
  
Any ways find out in the next chapter!  
  
Thanks so much to all who reviewd it really means alot to me:  
  
Wildflower92490  
  
May Storm  
  
Rose angel  
  
~Anonomus~   
  
JetLiger14   
  
shelby  
  
beirhluvr  
  
maranda   
  
Magic Anime Goddess  
  
Miss. Charlet (thanks for rubbin it in my face that your outta school :P )  
  
A.J.Riddle  
  
C-ya next chapter! write to me Foxxdemonchildk@yahoo.com (I love Kurama!!) and make sure u guys go check out my other story! 


	6. The Hidden Secret

Chapter 5  
  
The Hidden Secret  
  
Dis- dont own anything  
  
wow its been a long time since i updated this story! figured i would let you guys wait but i think you have waited long enough and since i am out of school you wont have to wait a week till i update!!  
  
~~~  
  
Hiei quickly pulled his hand away as he heard someone coming up the stairs. It was now 2:57. Keri jumped on the bed and put her bra on sloppily as Hiei jumped out the still opend window.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Keri layed in the bed and threw the covers over her not answering the door. The person let themself in quietly. Keri peeked threw slits in her eyes at the person. It was Kurama.  
  
~~~  
  
The cold wind blew outside and the tree branches moved softly against the glass on the second story window where Keri lay in bed. Hiei closed his eyes.  
  
"Who is it?" he said   
  
Keri had heard him.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Damn!" Hiei said loudly. "Stupid fox always spoling things just when they are getting good!"  
  
"Who's out there!?" a flash light shone on Hiei. He jumped to the tree. The gaurd ran out with a dog. The dog sniffed around at the bottom of the tree and the gaurd pointed the flash light up. There was no sign of Hiei.  
  
~~~  
  
Yusuke and Keiko layed on the soft cusiony bed. Yusukes arm was gently resting on Keiko's waist under the tangled covers. Yusukes eyes opend and he blinked a few times. "I wonder what Keri and Hiei are doing" he thought and then laughed silently to himself. "Maybe ill go look.."  
  
~~~  
  
"Keri..." Kurama said as he shook her gently to wake her up.   
  
"Hm..." Keri said as she opend her eyes slowly after blinking a few times.  
  
"Kurama what are you doing up here?"  
  
"I..I was lying downstairs and i...was just thinking..and..i thought i might need to let..erm..to let you know how..i..feel...about......"  
  
Keri stayed silent and watched Kurama stumble over his words.   
  
"you.." he finally said.  
  
"And how is that" Keri said trying not to sound to nervouse.  
  
"Well...I..i really..like you..very much.." Kurama said as he turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Well if you want the truth...i..feel the same way.." Keri said also turning pink while Kurama turned red.  
  
Kurama's hand moved towards Keri's face and he gently moved her forward as he moved forward and their lips touched softly.  
  
~~~  
  
Yusuke walked down the hallway slowly on his tipy toes. He fell but the wall saved him. As he finally got to the end of the hallway where Keri and Hieis door was. His hand moved slowly to the doorknob and he turned it.   
  
~~~  
  
Hiei jumped through the window.   
  
"Hiei!" Keri yelled breaking the kiss and falling off the bed.  
  
"Kurama?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Hiei.." Kurama looked down.  
  
Yusuke opened the door.  
  
"Yusuke!!??" everyone yelled.  
  
"Woah..am i in trouble?"  
  
"No.." Keri said getting up from the floor.  
  
"I think i am.."  
  
~~~  
  
What do you think? Please review! gotta go update devoted and Holes the remix!  
  
OoSapphireoO 


	7. Who do you love?

wow it has been such a long time since i wrote anything on here! anyways...i figured i have left you guys waiting long enough sorry for such a long delay!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Who do you love?  
  
~~~  
  
"Why would you be?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yusuke...its hard to walk in on the middle of something and understand what is going on" Keri explained.  
  
"Then why dont you tell me" Yusuke said.  
  
"Im a bit confused as well" Kurama added.  
  
"Well.." Keri went on to tell the story of the whole night. From when they had gotten into the room to where they are now.  
  
~~~  
  
Keiko yawned looking around.  
  
"Yusuke..?" she asked. "Er...i'll bet he is being sneeky.." so she walked down the hall to Keri and Hiei's room. She approached the door and opened it without knocking.  
  
~~~  
  
"None of it would have happend if it werent for Keiko and her stupid little 'ok this person in this room' crap!" Keri yelled in frustration.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to be helpful!" Keiko screamed from the doorway. whitch was now wakeing everyone else up.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke yelled in shock.  
  
"You know you think your helpful but your really not!" Keri screamed.  
  
"Shut up you ugly..BITCH!"  
  
"What!" Keri yelled finally losing her temper and getting up off the floor. She ran to the doorway held up her hand into a fist and punched Keiko in the jaw.  
  
The room fell silent. All eyes were on Keri and Keiko. Botan,Yukina,Shizuru,and Kuwabara ran down the hall to see what the commotion was about. Keiko was laying on the floor in the doorway.  
  
"Keri.." Yusuke said stiffly. Keri turned slowly.  
  
"Yusuke..im sor-"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"what?"  
  
"i know you have anger problems b-"  
  
"so do you" Keri retorted.  
  
"Thats not about this!..why do you get so mad at the girl we all hang around with..?"  
  
It was quiet again.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Who do you love?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Keri asked. She looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Because..its me..Kurama..or Hiei..Who do you Love?"  
  
~~~  
  
Cliffhangers..get ya everytime dont they?  
  
MUWAHAHAHAH!! please review...i have got the most reviews on this story than on any story i have ever written!...  
  
EVER!  
  
thanks alot to everyone who reviewd!  
  
OoSapphireoO 


	8. Fighting Feelings

Hotel Lust  
  
Chapter 8-Fighting feelings.  
  
Disclaimer- dont own nuttin  
  
Well guys its been a long road for all of us..im not sure where to go with this but i wanna know if i should stop here or continue please let me know i have some good ideas.  
  
~~~  
  
Keri sat on the floor in the doorway all eyes on her.  
  
"Well?" Yusuke asked. Keri stood up fast and tried to run but Kurama grabbed her and pinned her to a wall in the hall way.  
  
"You cannot keep running away!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I can if you let me go"  
  
"running from your feeling does not solve the problem..who is it?"  
  
She looked at him. The way his green eyes stared,The way his red hair flowed and matched the color of the beautiful roses. Then she thought about the old days. When he was that tall mysterious fox demon that everyone loved. She had known Kurama for what seemed like forever. She knew she did not want to be alone.  
  
Then she looked at Yusuke. She remeberd the first day they met in third grade when Yusuke was beating up a second grader. She had still known Kurama longer.   
  
Hiei...she had never really given him much thought. Was she now considerd just needing something from him? The whole time she was with him all she thought about was Kurama.   
  
A tear started to fall down Keri's cheek. No matter who she thought about everything lead back to Kurama.  
  
"I have never seen you cry" Kurama whisperd to her in her ear.  
  
"I never had a reason to..."  
  
"And you do now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have you decided?" Kurama questioned with his peaceful eyes gazing at her.  
  
"Y-yes" she said through tears.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Keri looked at Kurama. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a tight hug.  
  
"You" she whisperd. "I Love You"  
  
Kurama looked at her and kissed her gently.  
  
The last time she had been kissed by him she did not feel the way she did now. She felt as if she could fly. As if she could run a mile. Her heart was beating faster and she had never felt this was before but she liked it. They both walked back in the room.  
  
"So its Kurama" Hiei asked.  
  
Keri nodded slightly.  
  
'Thanks for leading me on' Hiei said to her in her head.  
  
'i wasnt..i thought..i thought that it was ok..i thought i really did like you..but i was wrong..so what i made a mistake..deal with it.' She said back in her head.  
  
"Well guys..we all better get to bed. We need our rest." Yusuke said.  
  
Keri walked over to Keiko and put out her hand as to help her up.  
  
"Im s-s-sorry.." she said "Are you ok?"  
  
Keiko took her hand.   
  
"I Will be..Thanks.."  
  
"You comin to bed Keri?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"Not that bed.." Keri said.  
  
~~~  
  
How was it? Thank you to everyone that review i dont think i have had this many people in all my years of writing on here..and i have been on here since i was 10..now im 15..Please let me know if i should add more chapters or make this the final one.  
  
OoSapphireoO 


	9. Final ChapterThe Right Choice

Hotel Lust  
  
Final Chapter- The Right Choice  
  
A/N- Hey Guys!!! Its great that i have gotten to many reviews!! im hoping to get into the hundereds! As you can tell i havent updated this in FOREVER. i really apprciate all the reveiws from all of you and i hope you enjoy the final chapter of hotel lust!!  
  
~~~  
  
"Then where?" Hiei asked her. Keri turned to Kurama.   
  
"Dunno..maybe ill stay downstairs"   
  
Hiei looked very angry but Keri had never pictured Hiei as being the kind of person to be jelouse. Keiko and Yusuke were walking back to their room and Keri and Kurama were walking out of the room where Hiei was standing motionless.   
  
"I can't belive it" He thought to himself. "My whole plan backfireing right in my face..everything..just like that..poof...gone.." Hiei sat down on the bed. "Everything..."  
  
Keri and Kurama walked past Yusuke and Keiko's room. They had just walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Yusuke i dont wanna be mean or anything but im sure glad she didnt pick you..i mean..she is kinda like..slutty..don't you think?" Keri heard Keiko's voice from beyond the door. She had just appologized to the girl she hated most of all and now she was going behind her back and saying more bad things about her.   
  
"I dont belive this..can't i ever get a break?" Keri said quietly to Kurama so Yusuke and Keiko wouldn't hear. She put her ear closer to the door so she could hear more of what they were saying.  
  
"No i don't" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hmp...good to know he's on my side." Keri said.  
  
"But i do think she deserves to be smacked for what she did to you..are you okay?"  
  
"What were you saying about him being on your side?" Kurama said.  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
Kuwabara,Yukina,Shizuru,and Botan walked down the hallway to go back into their rooms.  
  
"Ohh Keri you sneaky sneaky girl" Botan said pointing her finger and shaking her head.  
  
"Huh..Oh its you Botan..No..i was just.."  
  
"Uh-Huh..i bet you were"  
  
"No really they were talking about me and i-" Keiko walked out of the room.  
  
"What are you all standing near our door for?"  
  
Everyone exchanged glances.  
  
"We were just standing.." Keri said.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Keiko said giving her an odd look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..Ugly" she mumbled the last part under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me..what did you just call me?"  
  
"I didnt call you anything i said Nothing..didnt you hear me..Ugly" she mumbled that under her breath again.  
  
"Oh i heard you allright!" Keri went to grab Keiko but Kurama grabbed her before she got to her and Keiko ran back into the room screaming.  
  
"You really need to control your temper.." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"I know..."  
  
Now everyone was safely inside their rooms. Hiei..all alone in that room upstairs with the window still adjar as he stared into the emptyness. Keiko and Yusuke cuddled up underneath the blankets together as were Kuwabara and Yukina. Botan and Shizuru in seperate beds in the room just at the top of the stairs that lead down to a couch in a room with a broken chair, a coffee table with empty cups and scattered cards, a few stains here and there on the rug, clothes flung on the rug and the sound of ruffling sheets and a squeaky couch.  
  
~~~  
  
^_^ i liked my ending!! I hope you guys enjoyed this..i know its kinda of short but its the last chapter..you got some..mystery..action..jelousy..and love all in one short chapter!! Thanks alot you guys without you this story would not be possible! My goal is to get 100 or over 100 reveiws..please help me make my wish come true ^___^!  
  
OoSapphireoO 


End file.
